


Mishap

by CheeseTheCat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Carrot-centric, Degrading kink, Dirty Talk, Edgepuff, Everyone Is Gay, Fontcest, Honeyvenom, It will get edgy really quick, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Rasphoney, Razz is a bitchy little rebound, Razz-centric, Skeleton Pregnancy, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Swap is mainly confused for this whole thing, Swapfell, friends with benifits, heat - Freeform, hint of Edgepuff, skelepreg, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseTheCat/pseuds/CheeseTheCat
Summary: Razz gets busy with a Carrot.Thankfully he’s not a rabbit,But he does fuck like one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy doo here’s my dumb new story which is basically just porn although it will eventually maybe probably have a plot some day

This party was a bust.

 

Razz stood against the wall, watching the dimwits that were his own duplicates stumble around drunk off their asses. His useless brother was drunk and asleep on the couch as usual. Most of the Papyri were sober, except for his brother. Carrot has even managed to keep away from the drinks.

Until now.

Carrot leaned up beside Razz, and he could smell the alcohol on the orange idiots breath. It seemed as if he caved. What a weakling.

“Rass you should lighten up a bit!” The bumbling drunkard spluttered, and held out a drink to Razz. But being sensible, Razz pushed it away.

“Fuck off Carrotstick. I don’t want your beer” He growled. God why was he so annoying!?

“This Carrot has quite an impressive stick, by the way. So thankss” He grinned and made those dumb little fingerguns that Razz totally didn’t think were effective flirting devices. Before Razz could think, Carrot shoved the bottle of alcohol into Razz’s mouth. He was forced to drink much of it before he took it out.

“What the fuck!? Why would you do that?!” He growled angrily, fully ready to kick this handsome dipshits ass. 

Wait Carrot wasnt handsome. Or was he? God where did Red get this booze from?

It didn’t matter right now. Razz just wanted revenge. But maybe another drink couldn’t hurt. It was kinda tasty. He picked up the bottle and took another swig.

 

 

And twenty minutes later he had downed five whole bottles.

~Later that Night~

Razz was forcefully pushed into the bed. But he didn’t mind. He felt hot all over and didn’t want it to stop. Carrot leaned in close and reached under his shirt to rub at his sensitive ribs. He was shaking a bit now. Magic pooling in his pelvis and threatening to form something. 

He didn’t really want to have sex. But god it felt so good. Damn alcohol, it always made him wreckless, but holy hell was it thrilling. The adrenaline rushing through his bones he swiftly managed to undo his pants and remove his underwear. His icy blue coloured ectopussy lying beneath.

Carrot pulled himself free of his pants and lined himself up with Razz’s entrance. He was panting heavily but wouldn’t put it in. Razz was getting annoyed.

“H-hurry the fuck up” he demanded. God he needed it. And he needed it NOW. He whined and pressed himself into Carrot. This seemed to be all his partner needed. Was he his partner? Partner in sex yeah but for a brief moment Razz wondered if Carrot would even date him. But all of those thought disappeared as he was rammed into by Carrot’s long cock.

Drool dripped from his mouth as he panted heavily, rocking his hips in time with Carrots thrusts. He probably looked so vulnerable and weak. But he actually didn’t mind. God it had been a long time since he had had some decent sex.

Carrot pulled out of him suddenly, leaving him feeling empty.

“Hey what-“ he was cut off as Carrot flipped him onto his stomach, rear end in the air. Carrot leaned down and bit lightly onto the back of his neck as he thrusted inside him.

“Fuck Razz, you’re so tight! What a good slut” he moaned through his teeth. Razz’s face practically lit up. He hadn’t really ever noticed it before but degrading was kind of his kink. Carrot however, definitely noticed.

“Who’s slut are you?” Carrot bit down hard on his neck, drawing a bit of marrow.

“Come on answer me”

“Y-you are” Razz’s tongue lolled out of his mouth ans he drooled. He let out a yelp as Carrot slapped his ass.

“Say it like you mean it” Carrot growled and gave a hard thrust.

“You are!”

“That’s what I though, you’re all mine. Your cunt is mine” with each word Razz’s pussy convulsed on Carrot. Razz moaned and groaned as Carrot kept up the dirty talk.

What as wrong with him? He shouldn’t be acting like this. Royal Guardsmen do not partake in this kind of interaction. But even still...one time can’t hurt, could it?

Razz came with a scream. Carrot just moments afterwards.

Razz groaned as Carrot pulled out, sinking into the soft bedsheets. What the fuck was he thinking? He sighed and decided to get up. But as he was beginning to stand he was pulled back downwards.

“Carrot let me go I need to shower” he growled. Even after that, Razz still didn’t want to be cuddled by the walking cigarette.

“Nah, I’m tired and if you get up it will disturb me” he patted Razz on the head. God he wanted to bite that idiots finger off right now.

“Seriously let me the fuck go. I need to wash off your filth”

“Ouch Razzledazzle, harsh much?”

“Shut up” Razz crossed his arms and accepted his fate.

Things were quiet for a bit. Then Carrot sat up, letting go of Razz. He got off the bed and started getting dressed.

“Ya know, we should do that again sometime”

Razz perked up at this. He had actually enjoyed himself for once. Maybe dating Carrot wouldn’t be that bad.

“Really?”

“Yeah, think of it as a friends with benefits thing”

“Oh” Razz was slightly disappointed that that was all Carrot wanted from him.

“We should go out and get something to eat. I haven’t been out a lot since Fell left” Carrot shrugged. As insulted as Razz was at being the first person after Carrots breakup, he was kind of excited. Even if it was Carrot he was going to be seeing.

“Yeah, lets give it a try I guess”

“Same time next week then?”

“Alright”

Carrot gave Razz a thumbs up and with a pop, teleported out. This would be nice. Carrot was alright looking for a Papyrus, even if he was annoying as fuck. Perhaps getting experience with this could help him get someone better. 

Yeah, Carrot was just practice, that was all. Razz didn’t have any feelings for him. And so what if all they did was fuck? It was better than all that mushy romance stuff he hated.


	2. Keeping secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz and Carrot try to keep their secret.
> 
> It doesn’t go quite according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people left kudos so I figured I’d continue it!! I’ve actually got quite a few ideas for how the story will go (I mean just one glance at the tags will show some things I’ve got planned -v-‘) so I’m probably gonna to release a few more chapters after this even if nobody reads it.

It had been a few weeks since the party. Razz and Carrot has come up with some rules for...whatever they were doing.

1\. Use the safeword if uncomfortable or you want to quit.

This one had been established when Razz had wanted to try blindfolds. Apparently Carrot did NOT like sensory deprivation. He hadn’t said anything because of his dumb pride. And that worked out “wonderfully”. He ended up freaking out halfway through Razz mounting him.

Afterwards they had discussed a safeword and (much to Razz’s distaste) he chose Beefy. It was silly and he had kept insisting that since he was the first one to want to back out, that he got final say of it. And sure enough, Razz had agreed.

2\. Absolutely no romance. It stays purely physical without emotions.

This one came about when Razz asked if Carrot wanted to go on a date or something. Carrot was worried about people seeing them together. And of course Razz agreed because he didn’t want his reputation to be tarnished by being seen with Carrot. He really could be a stuck up prick.

And that brings us to the most important rule.

3\. NOBODY. Can find out about this. Keep it a secret at all costs.

And of course, with his luck, he was failing miserably at it.

Edge and Papyrus had planned a small get together today. And with his luck of course it was at the beach. That meant swimwear. And swimwear mean Razz in less clothing than normal. And that meant he’d probably end up becoming aroused. And that meant people would find out. And that meant- screw it, nothing was going to happen. He could control himself, right?

He teleported himself onto the beach, bright orange swim trunks had him looking fully prepared, and he made sure it had pockets when he bought them. He waved to the group of friends, Razz wasn’t there yet thankfully.

“Brother!” Blue waved to him. Blue had moved in with Comic a while ago since he thought the joker skeleton needed a roommate since his brother got engaged and moved in with Edge.

“Heya bro” Carrot greeted his brother with a grin. 

“When are Slim and tiny edgefuck going to get here?” He asked. He made sure to say it as calm as possible. God he hoped they weren’t coming.

“Oh they’re going to be a few minutes late. Apparently Razz forgot his most likely trashy swimwear at home” Edge did a fake sexy pose in mockery of Razz. Shit. So they were coming, damnit. He’d have to think up an excuse to leave when they got there.

Fell, his former boyfriend, noticed Carrot’s discomfort (although he was trying to hide it) at the mention that the Swell brothers were going to be there.

“Somethin’ happen between you and Slim? Ya’ seem tense” Carrot blinked at him.

“There is nothing between us. He and I we just....” Shit. C’mon Carrot think up a damned lie already.

“He owes my stupid brother money from a dumb bet” Carrot whipped around. Razz was standing there, in a skimpy black and red bikini that left nothing to the imagination, beside Slim, who looked a bit confused.

“He doesn’t owe me-“ Slim was interrupted by Razz.

“Yes he does. Last Thursday when he came over you got shitfaced drunk and you two made a bet on some dumb thing and he owes you thirty bucks, are you really that stupid that you don’t remember?” In reality last Thursday Slim did get absolutely drunk and instead he passed out. And Razz and Carrot had a nice time without him. But he wasn’t that stupid so he kept quiet. Thank Toriel that Razz has come up with something. The tiny (sexy) edgelord turned to Carrot.

“Well rabbitfood? Pay up to him” The tiny tyrant commanded. Ugh why did he have to use THIS lie instead of any other one? Carrot reluctantly pulled out thirty dollars from his pocket and handed it to Slim who took it cautiously, still not 100% believing the lie his brother had come up with.

“Oh no!” Papyrus exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at him.

“I just realized I left my bag in the shower house! What if it gets stolen!” 

“I’ll get it” Both Razz and Carrot said in unison. 

“So you want to be useful for once? Ha! What a joke” Razz laughed. He obviously had other intents by going to get it with Swap. Now they just had to come up with a reason to both go together.

“Yes I do you short fuck”

“Well then I’ll go with you to make sure you don’t forget and go take a nap instead and let poor Papyrus’ stuff get stolen” Nice save there Razz.

“Race you there short stuff” Carrot teleported our with a snap and landed in the showerhouse. It was empty. He took out a piece of paper and wrote “Out of Service” on it and hung it on the main door and locked the others. 

After a few minutes Razz came through that very door.

“You’re a filthy cheater, you sexy vegetable” Razz walked over and pressed himself up against Carrot.

“Sexy vegetable? What the hell does that even mean?” He chuckled and Razz rolled his eyelights.

“Hey can I top today? I want to ride you” Razz grinned. Carrot nodded. Oh boy oh boy this was gonna be a good one.

Carrot pulled down his shorts and layed down on the shower room floor, Razz untying his bikini and letting it fall to the floor. Ectobreasts that we’re filling up the top half now freely exposed. He left the bottom half on as he grinded slowly on Carrot’s dick, taunting him. God was he hard.

Their breathing was the only sound in the echo-y room. Razz was looking hot and flustered and some of the slick from his cunt was bleeding through the material of his bikini bottoms. God he wanted to be inside him right fucking now. Razz undid the bottoms of his bikini and tore them off for him. Glorious ice blue lips greeted him as they were spread around his cock. He practically screamed. 

Razz set a violently slow pace before slamming down on his dick then slowly rising up again. He couldn’t help but rock his hips upwards in time with the thrusts. He was about to bust a load into his lover, but Razz suddenly pulled off of him. 

“Hey what-“ Carrot was cut off by his own moan as Razz gave his cock a long, drawn out lick.

“I’m a little thirsty right now, mind if I have a drink?” Razz purred, thick lust showing in his eyelights, which were hearts. Fuck. Carrot could’ve came right then and there with the face Razz was making, but he held off as the smaller took his penis into his mouth.

Carrot covered his own mouth with his hand. Razz was making swift work of him. Sucking and pulling it in and out. Carrot was close, oh so close. He just needed a bit more and- he rammed Razz’s head down onto his cock, thick orange cum spurting into his mate’s mouth. Fuck. That was good. Razz was gulping it down like a good boy too, so that was another plus. Razz pulled his head up and smiled lustfully at Carrot, orange magic dribbling from the side of his mouth.

 

“What the hell”

They both looked over to see a horrified Edge and a confused Slim standing there.

“Uh, hi guys” Carrot waved awkwardly.

“T-this isn’t what it looks like I swear” Razz was blushing furiously, he looked so cute when he was embarrassed. But then again this wasn’t really the time to admire the little demon’s features.

“M’lord what- Why didn’t you tell me...?” Slim asked, he looked so confused. But then again when was he not confused looking. Razz looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with his brother whom he had lied to. Carrot knew Razz and Slim told eachother everything. But Razz hadn’t told his brother this secret and that wouldn’t broken both of their hearts together.

“So...are you two mates?” Edge asked, trying not to look at the lovers. Carrot realized that he was now soft yet still out in the open so he quickly teleported in his shorts and tossed Razz his bottoms and top, the smaller swiftly put them on.

“No we aren’t exactly mates per say, we just- we do this a lot” Carrot scratched the back of his head.

“Well- uH- uhm- y-yes it’s more of an enemies with b-benefits type thing I suppose” Razz had lost most of his composure and was a jittery awkward mess. Adorable.

“So it’s just sex? Nothing else? Do you even care about eachother?” Edge asked.

“W-well we-“

“No. No we do not care about eachother in the slightest. I have zero interest in Razz as a person and he feels the same, right Razz?” Carrot cut in.

“R-right” Carrot didn’t miss the extreme hurt that flashed in Razz’s eyes. Tears were pricking the edges of his eye sockets.

“Well I’m going h-home. I’m sorry” Razz got up.

“Razz wait-“ Carrot reached for Razz and caught his wrist. Razz whipped around and caught him off guard with a cold, icy stare that could’ve frozen a fire monster. None of that warm, teasing attitude from earlier remained in his look. This was a look of pure hatred and pain. He pulled away from Carrot, and turned to Slim.

“Brother I’ll discuss this with you when you get home. Enjoy your day. And Carrot I think it’s best if we stop these sorts of meetings. We both had different intentions and that is clear now. Farewell” Tears trickled from Razz’s eyes as he ran out of the shower house. Carrot couldn’t even move. That stare had left him frozen in place.

“Nice job. You fucked it up Carrotstick” Edge frowned at him and patted him on the back in an attempt to console him.

 

He really had fucked things up. But he swore to himself right then and there.

He was going to try again, and this time make it right.


End file.
